Love Through The Darkness
by hopeforspoby
Summary: Spencer always was the strongest one, but when she is at weakest, Toby is the only one that can save her. On the night of the Halloween party, something unspeakable happens to the couple that almost destroys their lives. Will they survive and show -A that they are stronger than him? Two or three-shot in the Halloween episode, main couple is spoby. It's worth reading, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**So this was going to be part of my collection of one-shots from the Halloween episode, but I decided it would be better as a separated story. I hope that you guys enjoy reading it because I think it is pretty good. I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I think it's because my works aren't really good, but I promise that I tried my best on this one. Well, it starts in the Halloween episode, but will have a different ending to it. It's a spoby story but there will also be some haleb. I will warn you right now that this held a lot of angst and some violence, so if you're sensitive to that, don't read it if you don't want to. Also, can you please read my other stories and maybe lave me some more reviews? Is that possible? The best are, in my opinion, I Choose You and Going back. Please, guys. Anyways, enough of me rambling and on with the story.**

Spencer was walking and walking, no destiny was on her mind. She was nervous, afraid and most of all, she was feeling guilty. It had been less than an hour since she, Aria, Hanna and Emily had gotten to Ravenswood, yet so much had already happened. They had lost Hanna and her heart had completely squeezed with fear when she first realized that her best friend was gone. Now, she had also lost Emily and Aria, which didn't help reducing her fear of coming to this town.

Ever since they started being best friends again, she had promised herself that she was going to do everything she could do protect them and she had done quite a good job. Until now. If only she had been smarter, had checked to see if Hanna was still there or looked back to check that Aria and Emily were really following her. She blamed herself for their sudden disappearance even though she knew well that it was actually –A's fault. But just the thought of Hanna walking around this strange house, alone and unprotected, made her chest compress with fear or losing another best friend. Even though Alison may still be alive, she had lost Alison that night, when they fought and she told the other girl that she was already dead to her.

A ticking sound filled her ears as she walked around the huge mansion, but she didn't know if it was real or if it was just her own imagination that was creating it. Every step she took seemed to echoer and even the smallest sound made her heart pound loudly against her chest. Every room seemed to be the same and there was no way out in sight. She was trapped inside this scary, mysterious house, just like she was trapped in the middle of –A's game. She sighed as she reached another room-this one was actually pretty, it had a piano in the middle and a few vases with flowers. There were also many pictures in the walls.-and she closed the door behind her as she looked around.

Something didn't feel right, she didn't know what, but there was surely something different about this room. She looked up to see something falling from the ceiling. It was a dark, red liquid and she could only hope that this blood, as it seemed to be, didn't belong to any of her friends, Alison included. There was no one in sight but the white paper that was put into the piano made her think that someone had been here. She walked closer and picked up the paper, hoping that it somehow held a clue to where –A was or Alison. It was an envelope. She unfolded it slowly and picked up the paper. She immediately recognized what was in there for she had seen it not even a month ago. She looked around suddenly, searching for the person that wrote that message. Still, there was no one.

She carefully slipped the paper into the envelope and the envelope into her dress pocket (I know there was no pocket on her dress, but…) before leaving the room rather quickly and closing the door forcibly behind her. She was hyperventilating by the time she got to another room-this one was a greenhouse- and she had to lie against the wall to make her breathing slow down. She couldn't believe that –A knew her secret. It seemed so unrealistic, she had done everything she could to keep it hidden from –A yet he somehow found out.

When she was feeling somewhat better, she looked around and was glad to find a huge window. Climbing carefully on the desks that lead to the window, she tried to open it, but it was too hard. Suddenly feeling her stomach hurt, she sat on the desk and placed her hand on it, trying to stop the pain. Why was it hurting so badly? It was probably the stress that she had been dealing with since she got to Ravenswood ten hours previous. Unfortunately, the pain did not stop and it only increased, making her let a small groan of pain slip.

A scream took her attention out of the pain and she pay attention to it, trying to figure out whose it was from.

"Noo! No, please! They know I'm here." Her heart stopped beating as soon as she recognized the voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard for over two years, a voice she thought that she'd never hear again. It was Alison's voice. Hearing it made her believe that she had been right, this wasn't another twist in her life, it was finally something she had searched for during all this years: An answer. She and the other girls had had many questions during this two years and only a few of them were answered. The biggest question, however, had just been answered. They had had dreams, flashbacks and memories from Alison, but all of these happened when they thought they'd never get to see their old friend, that she was really gone. Now she knew that everything they went through was worth getting the answer to the biggest question she had had over the past three months.

She was snapped from her thoughts by another scream, again from Alison and she acted instantly. She got up quickly and tried to ignore the pain in her stomach as she walked out of the room in a blink, determinate to find out who was torturing not only Alison, but she and her friends too, and kill him with her own bare hands. She felt so much anger that she didn't even see where she was going and she ended up knocking into something really hard.

Looking up, she was met with ocean eyes that looked at her worriedly and she felt relied wash over her as she knew that he was okay, that he was here with her. He was still unmoving and he watched her as she pulled apart just enough so she could see him fully. Her eyes showed her confusion about him being here, since she hadn't told him that she was staying in Ravenswood, but also her big love for him.

"What are you doing here?"She asked after a few beats and he looked at her intensely before answering.

"Caleb called me and he told me that you were in danger. I couldn't risk you getting hurt."His eyes looked at her with so much love, worry and passion that she felt like she was gonna pass out. Now that he was here that fear she was feeling previously had disappeared and it was replaced by relief and happiness. Even though they weren't exactly on best terms, she still missed him.

"Well, I'm not. But Alison is, if she's even alive."She stopped as soon as the words left her mouth, suddenly remembering that he didn't know about Alison.

"Alison?"He raised an eyebrow and she sighed tiredly before answering.

"Yeah, I think she is alive."The biggest question was coming, she knew it.

"Why?"

"Because I heard her not even two minutes ago. She was screaming."

"I heard it too, but I found a room with a recording of her voice. It wasn't real, she wasn't here."Her head was hurting badly now, as she faced the facts. Could it be possible that it was really just a trick, that Alison was never alive and Mrs. Grunwald just made that story up? Or was there another reason for that record being there? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was tired, tired of this torture and all the lies. She was also physically tired, her eyelids closing from minutes and Toby must have caught into that for he took her hand in his and lead her back to the greenhouse. Getting there, he climbed the desk while she watched him from behind and he successfully opened the window.

Noticing that she still stood in her place, he climbed down the desk and joined her, before hugging her tightly. She sighed into the hug and she could feel the tears dripping from her eyes. First, they had lost Hanna. Then, she had lost Aria and Emily and had to walk alone around this horrible place. And to complete the list of wrong things of that night, she had just discovered that everything they had thought was right for the past two months was actually wrong and Alison was truly dead. It was too much for Spencer to take in, so she broke down completely as Toby held her and tried to comfort her, not succeeding.

It could have been years or just minutes, but the couple eventually pulled apart and erased her last tears with his thumb. He smiled brightfully at her and it somehow made her feel better, for she smiled back a small-smile. Her cries had stopped, but her mind was far from happy. But she knew that he was the only one that could distract her from her problems with one simple touch and she wanted to feel that spark when they kissed and the heat that filled her veins, making her feel alive. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers in a sweet, gently kiss and he kissed pack with as much love and passion. Her arms instantly wrapped around her neck as she brought him closer, if that was even possible, while his arms caressed her waist.

It had been so long since they last kissed and both enjoyed the feeling. Ever since they reunited, they had known that things wouldn't be easy. They knew that the –A team would surely punish them for leaving the team and try to kill them, but that part wasn't the big problem. The big problem was that, ever since Spencer had found out that Toby was –A, she had lost most of her ability to trust people and that was still a big problem in their relationship. Even though they loved each other to death and were constantly showing it, they knew that they would never fully go back to what they used to be. However, right now, as they kissed each other in a way they hadn't since their reunite, they finally felt like the young couple totally in love they had once been. It was like that simple kiss had changed everything from the past two months and they were truly back together.

The kiss only ended when their need for air overcame their need for each other and the two lovebirds stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a good five minutes after it ended. Toby's arm was still wrapped around her waist protectively and he was caressing her face in a gentle way while she closed her eyes in both relief and bliss.

However, their perfect moment had to end because of the sound of a vase shattering right behind them. They pulled apart slowly, not wanting to let each other go. They turned around and their eyes went wide at the sight before them. A figure was standing there wearing clothes that Spencer recognized from her history book when she learned about the World Wars. The person was wearing an uniform from the First World War that made he/she look really creepy and Spencer somehow knew who they were. Even though she couldn't see his face from behind that scary mask, she was sure that this was –A. She didn't know why, but she could feel it. This was the mysterious person who once dated Ali and killed her (or tried killing her, she didn't know) and then tortured Spencer and her friends for almost two years. This was the monster that had broken her and Toby up more than once and had almost killed him.

Anger was boiling on her veins, but it was incomparable from the fear that made her breaths become quicker and her heart beat faster. No, she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Toby. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him. Speaking of Toby, he was standing in front of her protectively, his arm holding her back and a look of pure hatred as he started at –A. He didn't care of what would happen as soon as Spencer got out of here safely. She was his life, the light to his darkness, and he couldn't bear to see anything happening to her. How ironic, two lovers that didn't want to see each other getting hurt. Unfortunately for them, -A had plans that involved both.

The figure stared at them for a few minutes before pushing something from their pocket. It was a black gun. The couple stared at it, fear rising and hearts beating a thousand times faster. They knew that –A was gonna shoot the gun and kill one of them and they wouldn't be able to do anything, but they had hope. They had hope that they could get out of here unhurt, and find the others. However, as Spencer used to say, hope breeds eternal misery.

Before any of them could act or try to prevent it from happening, -A had already shot. The gun made a loud sound as it found its victim but the scream that left Spencer's mouth was loud enough to be heard through the walls. She screamed so loud that she was left without air for a few seconds and her throat felt dry. Her legs felt weak and she fell on her knees by her boyfriend's side. Holding him to her, she started crying hysterically, completely forgetting that –A was still there. She picked Toby's body and put his head on her lap, caressing his hair in a way to try to calm down. His lips were silent for he was too weak to speak, but his eyes stared into her teared ones with so much love that words weren't needed.

They might not have noticed –A's presence anymore, but –A made it clear that he was still there by walking towards the couple. Spence immediately pulled apart from her injured boyfriend and stood protectively in from of him. Their roles were reversed, but Toby still tried to get up, not wanting her to deal with –A alone. The pain from his stomach made him lie back down and he stared at the huge red pool that filled his once blue shirt. He was getting weaker by the seconds and it made him feel angry at himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to protect Spencer.

Spencer was staring at –A as he moved closer to her, gun in hand. She knew that soon she wouldn't be able to do anything and –A would shoot her, ending her life. Even though she was about to die, she had never felt so alive. –A took another step, now looking into a very fearless and angry Spencer. Before he could do anything, there was a sight in the corridor and Spencer's eyes went wide. It was a person wearing a red coat, said person holding a sorrowful look at Spencer as she silently apologized to the other girl. –A noticed the person too and he immediately took a step towards her. Alison glanced at Spencer one last time her blue eyes sad before she run through the mansion with –A following her closely behind, completely forgetting about Spencer.

Spencer took this time to look back at her boyfriend, who held the same confused and unbelievable look as her. She kneeled down again and u his body up so she could hug him while the tears fell from her face nonstop. His eyes pained at the movement, but he stayed quiet and tried to comfort her by holding her hand tightly. She was starting to get desperate, but she was also sure that the girls had heard the shot and were probably looking for her right now. If only they could get to her quickly, or at least before Toby… No, she couldn't think like this. She needed to be strong right now and whining and crying wouldn't do anything. So she wiped her tears away and tried to think. Sighing about what she was about to do, she carefully picked a scissor from the desk and cut her dress. Toby stared at her confusedly, but she ignored him. When there was a huge piece of the dress cut off, she carefully wrapped it around Toby's torso, so his bleeding could reduce. After a few minutes, the flux of blood had reduced considerably and Toby's breathing was soft as he sighed in relief.

She kissed his forehead before getting up again. Using the little strength she had left, she screamed loudly, in hope that someone was going to hear her, this someone being her friends.

"Help!"She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her, but there was no sound in response. For the past minutes that felt like hours, she stayed with Toby trying to make him live at least a little longer while they waited for someone, anyone, to find them. But there was only silence. Silence and emptiness from both the place and their hearts.

**So, this was going to be a one-shot, but I realized that it was getting too long, so I decided to divide it into two, maybe three, parts. I hope you enjoyed reading it and reviews are appreciated. If I can get at least 4, I will try to update in the weekend. Even if you want to criticize my work, tell me what you thought was wrong and what I need to fix, I can take it. So, yeah. See you next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I completely stopped writing fanfiction and let you all waiting for the next chapter of this story. Unfortunately, I completely lost inspiration for a while. This chapter was writtin in a hurty and it's shor and probably not my best, but I can promisse that the next chapters will be better (yes, I decided to turn this into a short story.) So, read and review and everything and stay tuned for the rest of Love Through The Darkness.**

Minutes or hours could have passed, they didn't know. They weren't aware of time as it dragged by with their last feeling of hope and relief, as they waited and waited and waited. Spencer Hastings was used to waiting. She had waited many times to get the results of a test or for her favorite holiday of the year, Christmas. She had watched many times the clock change from 23:59 to 24:00. Unfortunately, this was a different kind of wait. She didn't know if she would be still alive once the clock read 24:00 and that made her feel pretty nervous.

As she sat there in the cold, hard ground of the greenhouse with Toby's body placed carefully and gently on her lap, flashs or her childhood passed through her life. As she waited for her friends or anyone to come to her and her boyfriend's rescue, she remembered every single thing of her early ears. She remembered from her first words to her first steps and then to her first day of school. She remembered her family and she wondered if they would miss her if she died tonight. She hoped they would, but they had never really been a family to her, so she wasn't certain.

Her thoughts wondered then back to the only person that mattered right now. Toby. Just thinking of his name made her heart squeeze with fear, but at the same time with love. She loved him so much and she was happy to know that the feeling was mutual. Before him, she never believed in fate, destiny or true love. Before him, she never understood what led Romeo and Juliet to give their lives away. But right now, she finally understood.

She hoped that their love story wouln't end like Romeo and Juliet, but she had serious doubts after everything that happened in her life in the past two years. She knew that, if she had to die, she would do it for him. He was always there for her, to protect her and she wanted to do the same. He had been shot for her, so she could stay out of harm's way. She would never be able to truly repay him for everything he had done for her.

A moan brought Spencer back to reality and she watched as her boyfriend slowly opened his eys, for he had been uncounscious for the past few minutes because of the great ammount of blood that he had lost.

"Spence?" He asked with a weak voice and she felt tears form in her eyes at the thought of what -A had done. Her face changed to concerned.

"Are you okay? Is it hurting?" He shook his head no, but she knew that he was lying. He just didn't want to worry her. He tried to sit upright but gave up and lay back down with a small moan of pain. That really hurt. He remembered to try to never get shot again.

"Is anyone here?" It was her turn to shook her head no. Desperate tears fell from her eyes and on his pale face and he moved his hands up to dry them. She pushed his arm back to his lap and dried her tears with her shirt before trying desperatedly to stop the flood of water from fallig again.

Breathing in and out slowly, she finally managed to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay." She whispered to Toby as he kept looking at her worriedly. "I'm just tired." She gave him a small smile but he didn't seem to buy it as he kept watching her. She avoided his eys and looked to the other side of the greenhouse. As she was looking, two figures came running in and she feared that it was -A, but she breathed in relief when she realized it were actually Aria and Emily.

"Spencer!" Aria screamed as she was the first to catch sight of her best friend and her boyfriend. Emily stopped as soon as she heard Aria's scream and her eyes met Spencer's. Thinking that it was enough staring, Spencer got up and they ran towards each other before finally meeting in a tigh, comforting group hug.

"Are you okay? We were crazy worried!" Emily said as soon as they pulled apart and Aria turned her head to look at Spencer.

"I'm fine, Em. I just got lost but Toby found me." At the mention of his name, she turned back to look at him, as she had completely forgotten that he was still there. His face was still pale, but he was smiling towards the three girls in his best attempt not to worry them. It didn't work.

Emily eyed him too and her eyes went wide when she caught sight of his state. The flood of blood on his shirt was visible even though Spencer's cut off part of dress was covering most of it. Spencer ran towards him to help him sit up as he coulnd't do it by himself and Emily kneeled near them while Aria watched the trio with a concerned expression on her face

"Here, careful." Spencer murmured on his ear as she lifted him up and into her lap. His eyes pained at the movement, but he didn't make one sound. When he was placed on her lap comfortably and carefully, Spencer gently planted a few kisses to his cold forehead. After she was finished, his hands caressed her face in a way of thanking her for taking care of him and, in that moment, it was as if the world didn't exist, as if they were the only ones. The couple got lost in each others touch and confort and Emily had to shout their names so they would remember she was there.

"Spencer!" The brunette in question adverted her eyes from her boyfriend to look back at her bestfriend, who held a smile behind her frown. Emily was truly happy that Spencer and Toby had found someone they truly loved and that loved them back, but right now the most important thing was getting out of here. And fast.

"What is it?" Spencer asked with a lazy smile still present in her face, effect caused by her amazing boyfriend. Even though their situation was bad, she was feeling happy just bacause he was here. That was one of the reasons because she fell in love with him, his ability to make her feel happy at anytime.

"What happened? Why are you still here? And why does Toby look like he has been torn in half?No, wait. Why is Toby here?" Emily asked, her despair speaking higher than her sense. Spencer's face immediately fell as if she had been in a spell and it had just been broken.

"Calm down, Em. Let her breathe!" Aria interrupted. Emily breathed in deeply and eyed Spencer as the other girl took deep breaths before finally explaining.

"Toby came here after Caleb called him and told him we were in danger. We were just about to get out of this place by the window when -A appeared." Aria immediately covered her mouth with her right hand to supress a gasp of fear. -A was there? Emily glanced towards Toby and understandment crossed her face.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! How could he?!" Emily started screaming, completely out of control. Her face was pale as she glanced towards Toby, whose eyes were closed as he seemed to be unconscious again. Aria glanced at her warningly.

"That's my job." Spencer said and she got up after lying Toby back on the ground carefully.

"Have you gone mad?" Aria asked as she teared her eyes from Emily.

"I'm as sane as always, Aria. But I have to make -A pay for this. And for what he did to Alison."

"If you go after him, you'll get yourself killed. I can't loose you." Aria now had tears on her eyes at the thought of losing another best friend. She was already an emotional wreck, there was no need to add a dead best friend to her list of never-ending problems.

"Don't worry, Ar. I'll be okay." Spencer said and within seconds she was completely gone, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves. Aria sighed heavily and Emily moved towards Toby.

"Well, I guess we should go now and get some help. " Aria said as she and Emily carefully lifted Toby's unconscious body. "Lots of help."Emily nodded slowly and they proceeded in getting out of this hell.

Spencer walked as fast as she could, hoping that none of her friends would follow her. She didn't want them to make her get cold-feeted about this decision, even though it was crazy and stupid.

She hadn't lost it. Not yet. But when Emily had said those things, her mind had snapped back to reality and she had quickly analised the facts. She had to stop -A. She had seen Alison's face when that monster started following her and she would never ever let him get away with shooting the love of her life. So, she was gonna do what Emily said

Being Spencer, she had already thought of a plan: she would find -A and kill him when he wasn't looking. You would've asked how in hell she was gonna kill him. Well, it happens that maybe Spencer was actually too smart for her own good. Unknown to her parents or her friends, she had stole the gun in her father's death for protection. She might as well use it to kill their enemy/stalker.

As she walked, the pain in her stomach came back and she had to stop many times to try to make it stop. But it wouldn't. This was one of the desadvantages. Her thoughts wondered back to her secret and if anyone else had suspected it. She hoped not, she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

Not a single person was sighed and she started to loose hope. Was she going through the right way? What if -A had already killed Alison and she was doing this for nothing?

Suddenly, a hand clasped around her mouth and she tried to scream, but only a muffled sob came out. Someone dragged her into one of the many rooms and closed the door forcinly as the person kept their hands around her mouth.

When she was finally realesed, she screamed as hard as she could before her eyes finally met the person in front of her.

**Oh oh. Who has just captured Spencer? Are Aria and Emily going to make it out Alive? And, of course, who is -A?Again, I'm so sorry for the LONG wait. I promisse that you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter. Maximun will be about a week, since that's when I'm going to be back home. **


End file.
